Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection
by ceig13
Summary: Dissident rebels, dangerous pirates, a civil war, a search for an island's treasure-what's a Digger to do?
1. Urgency Above the Oceans

Author's Note: Most characters and gadgets here belong to Capcom. All other characters and places are my creation, and if your name is coincidentally exactly like or similar to the names here, it is either a coincidence or divine revelation (that is, if you believe in it).  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter One: Urgency Above The Ocean  
  
It was a beautiful day-few clouds drifted above the Macalian Sea, a bright sun on the horizon, it was indeed promising. So it appeared aboard the Flutter, on whose bridge Megaman Volnutt, tired from another dig in one of the ruins he usually explores for a living, was sitting down to rest. The refractor he brought back was enough to earn them fifty thousand zenny, though too small to power their little ship-and fifty grand was enough for necessary expenditures they would need for a week or more.  
  
Roll, his foster sister and Spotter (that is, she helps him navigate cavernous ruins he frequents as a Digger) was at the wheel, as usual, trying to find the nearest island to land their ship for their finds to be sold. She was optimistic on the day ahead. "Megaman, just imagine what we can do with the extra money we have! I can make more of those weapons and upgrade both the Flutter and your current weapons! Also, there'll be enough to buy some clothes, electronic games and more books. We may even buy TV's!" she said with typical cheer and joy.  
  
"Sure hope so, Roll," he responded dryly. "But I sense there's something bad about to happen. I don't think I feel good enough about today."  
  
"Don't worry Megaman, it's just you feeling tired," repiled Data, a dancing monkey and Megaman's long-time companion. "you better go to your own room and rest-we might need you if we land."  
  
"Hmmm...maybe you're right," replied Megaman, then standing up to head to the door. But as he opened it, a siren rang loudly.  
  
"Jeepers!" Roll exclaimed, as she seized the communicator to the PA system downstairs in the engine room where her grandfather, Prof. Barrell Caskett, was on guard.  
  
"Gramps, quick! Check the engine's condition!" she said over the PA system.  
  
"Roll, we're running out of energy!" the elderly man replied. "We have to land her in the nearest place possible!"  
  
"Got you there, Gramps," she said, and looked at Megaman, who checked their navigator screen.  
  
"It's Larioza Island, and it's just six kilometers from our position," the auburn-haired boy replied, his eyes stained with doubt. And it was'nt about the energy left in the engine.  
  
"What! Land there? In the middle of a civil war?" Barrell exclaimed. He sounded as though he was hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"Well, if it has to be done," the young blonde stated with bravery rare in modern times, "it will be done."  
  
The Flutter changed course and headed for a huge island six kilometers away.  
  
Engine problems get them yet again on another potential adventure, this time on a land of political and civil turmoil. But can they make it to the pad? See on Chapter Two: Miraculous Landing!  
  
P.S. Ideas welcome! Send them via review or through ceig13@yahoo.com. Flames not understood. 


	2. Miraculous Landing

Author's note: As always, most character and place names belong to Capcom. All others are mine.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Two: Miraculous Landing  
  
Now regaining what little she could get of her composure, Roll calmly stirred the Flutter to shore, while Megaman was on the lookout for airships or planes with a star on a vertical blue-and-red disc surrounded by a yellow ring-the Lariozan Air Force roundel. Meanwhile, Barrell, having stabilized the engine enough for a smooth landing, was on the bridge with them. Everyone was hoping that the landing would at least be smoother than three years ago in Kattelox, where the rudder and tail was flung out.  
  
All of a sudden, Megaman shouted, "I could see a big city on the tip of the island! I also see the air pad over there!"  
  
Roll asked, "How about airships? Planes? Anyone appraching?"  
  
"Yeah, I see them. Two headed this way." As he said this, a face appeared on the external communications system, or excom, that they had beside the steering wheel. It was one of the two dispatch planes' pilots.  
  
"Alto! Tú es traspasar en la espacio aérea Lariozana!" , the pilot boomed in commanding Spanish, followed by an English translation with the same commanding manner. "You are trespassing on Lariozan airspace! We order you to identify yourselves immediately!"  
  
Barrell said to the pilot, "We're Althirians, and our ship is running out of energy. Please let us land in the air pad."  
  
The pilot immediately pressed a button, leading them to another screen, this time at a control center. After some delay a mustachioed man in olive drab uniform and gold shoulder boards appeared on screen.  
  
"This is the Minister of Defense General Rodrigo Moran. What are you doing here in our country? You know very well there are problems going on here!" he said in an authoritative but calm manner.  
  
"We ran out of energy, and we need to land to get our energy reloaded! This is urgent!" Barrell said in reply.  
Gen. Moran was aghast, but at the same time his face was showing doubt. " I don't know, señor, we have enough problems here, and a family of Althirians here in San Gabriel could add up to them."  
  
Suddenly, Megaman got to the excom and interrupted him, blurting out, "Look, Mr. Minister, if you think having us is a problem, how about having our bodies floating in your waters? Surely you wouldn't care if that happens, would you?"  
  
The defense minister was even more aghast. "Okay! You may land! Bueno, I'll have the pad readied for you, as well as an escort," he said in a fatalistic manner.  
  
With that reply, they inwardly celebrated, but they knew that if they were to land, they needed to pay attention to details, and nobody knew more about this than Roll. So, she steered the Flutter to the direction of the pad (which was, mercifully, near the seacoast) and decelerated the ship slowly and lowered its altitude.  
  
"Almost there. you can do it. go on, girl," she muttered to herself as the Flutter approached one of the support posts in the pad.  
  
"Oh no, the energy gauge's almost empty!", Megaman said with a tone not far from panic.  
  
"Not to worry. Almost got her," Roll replied, not allowing herself to be distracted by the energy gauge, the wailing siren, the red lights flashing. Then all of a sudden, silence. The lights turned off, the sirens mute, the occupants still. They heard a snap on the fore, on the aft and under the hull.  
  
Roll, wiping the sweat from her brow broke the silence with three words: "We made it!"  
  
Landing safely at San Gabriel, what awaits our heroes in this war-torn island? Find out in the Chapter Three: Salutations, coming out soon!  
  
P.S. If you have any ideas about how you want this story to continue, send suggestions to ceig13@yahoo.com. Those whose suggestions I pick will be credited. 


	3. Salutations

Author's note: Same as usual. Most characters belong to Capcom, the rest are my creation.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Three: Salutations  
  
The first to arrive at the pad was an four-windowed armored personnel carrier with three soldiers, two of them wearing pith helmets (similar to the helmets worn by archaeologists and jungle explorers of old, look at photographs), the other, who appeared to be their captain, sporting a peaked cap, as well as a gray polo shirt-clad man with a Panama hat and sunglasses. Climbing up the platform to the Flutter, the squad leader knocked on the door.  
  
"Señores y señoritas", the captain said to the passengers when Megaman opened the door for them, "welcome to Larioza."  
  
The passengers were silent again, until Barrell tried to speak to the sole civilian with the squad. "S-say," the old man said in a trembling voice, "I-I d-d-do think you're not a Lariozano, are you?  
  
The man only approached them, and said in a laughing tone, "Hell, no! I'm Cedric Burnley, ALPRA (Althirian Press Agency) correspondent. Seems like your ship's spent, eh?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," Roll replied. "But then again, we think our landing here's better than drowning in the bay." As she said those words, there occured a sudden mortar explosion at the east end of the pad. The other soldiers in the pad rushed to the scene as Roll spoke again,this time in a more worried look. "On second thought, maybe we could swim..."  
  
The captain said to himself in a muttering voice as the passengers, Burnley and his two subordinates as they went down to the APC, "Hmmph! Bastardos."  
  
Meanwhile, on a huge green-and-white airship, a tall man with green armor, long white hair in a ponytail, and a face that (in my opinion) was older than himself, was in the bridge listening to an audio message with great concentration.  
  
"Master Teisel, it seems that Megaman and his family have landed on San Gabriel," a childish voice replied. "Three soldiers and a journalist picked them up and brought them somewhere..."  
  
"Where?" Teisel replied angrily and impatiently."To the General Headquarters, the Presidential Palace, the Althirian embassy? Where the heck are they going, #15?"  
  
"Ohhh... I don't know for sure, Master Teisel," #15 squealed in fright. "But it seems they're headed into the downtown area." With this, Teisel calmed down sufficiently to say, "Watch out for him, Servbot # 15," he said, with a smile on his face."This will be the time for vengeance! Hahahahahahaha-a-a-cough, cough, ahem, I must take one of them lozenges. My cough seems to be getting worse. Gesselschaft, head to Larioza!" The pilot could only say, "Aye-aye, sir, up and going!"  
  
Teisel then turned to another servbot and told him, "Go wake up your Miss Tron. Give her the details about the scouting trip and ask if the Gustaff's ready." The servbot replied, "Yes, sir!"  
  
"What is this place?" asked Megaman as he looked around San Gabriel, a city of burnt-out ruins, soldiers, evacuating refugees, and checkpoints. "This is the most beautiful city in the world?"  
  
"Certainly before last week's attack," Barrell replied as they passed a shelled out building, the National Capitol, with the Plaza dela Republica in the other side of the wide boulevard they were passing. "The San Gabriel I remember was Oxford, Launceston (AN: in this world, Althiria's largest city and similar to New York in size and status) and Culloden (Althiria's capital city) rolled in one. Symbol of Larioza's success in the economic area. There were cafes, concerts, golf clubs, libraries, laughter, learning. That was then." As they passed through the financial district, Roll noted an ornate Baroque-style building flying the Althirian flag.  
  
"Say, we're not going to the embassy," said Roll as the APC passed it by and then turned to the right.  
  
"We no go there, señorita," the captain replied. "Mañana. Maybe later."  
  
"So where are we headed to?"  
  
"The Von Blucher Foundation, that's where," Burnley answered. "You must rest for a while before going to the embassy."  
  
"I didn't know Verner was generous," Barrell remarked skeptically. "So what does his foundation do?"  
  
"Building houses for the many poor, sponsoring scholarships, persuading people to preserve the many ruins in the countryside, among others. And it has twenty offices around the world," Burnley said matter-of- factly, although dry in sound texture.  
  
"But why there? Why not go straight to the embassy?"  
  
"He told me that if you fellers landed in places where his companies have a financial presence, they'll see to it that you're helped. Besides, the foundation's a short walk from the embassy-that is, if you actually plan to walk." He added, "We'd notified Ambassador McKilroy of your presence."  
  
Bythe time Burnley finished, they had disembarked on the APC and had entered the building.  
  
So, with the Bonnes finding out Megaman's whereabouts and with San Gabriel put under tight security against rebel attack, what will happen to our Digger and his amigos? Just find out on Chapter Four: Impending Attack- Again!  
  
P.S. Any help out there? Please send them at ceig13@yahoo.com! 


	4. Impending Attack Again!

Author's note: Same as usual-most characters and some place names belong to Capcom. The rest are my imagination's. Also, most dialogue between Lariozan characters, partially for conveniece and partially because I know little Spanish, will be translated to English. Gracias.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Four: Impending Attack-Again!  
  
The Gessellschaft landed slowly on a sparse clearing. Awaiting the occupants were thirty-six armed rebels in casual wear, as well as a man in bandages floating in the air, a big man wearing armor, and a lanky blond- haired man in jungle outfit.  
  
"Jeepers, where's Loath?" was the first thing Teisel said after landing.  
  
"Teisel, don't you remember? He's in the Black Eagle, and won't be joining us!" Tron replied in a somehow irritated tone. "Besides, that fat bastard doesn't always keep his appointments. How do you do, Glyde?"  
  
"Oh, fine, fine," the blond replied casually, turning around to introduce the others. "Well, yoou already know these folks, Bola," pointing to the levitating guy, "and Klaymoor," to the fat man in the metal suit. He then turned to a long-haired, burly man in army fatigues and said, "This is Comandante Rojo, their leader. And over there, the bearded feller, that's Comandante Azul. These are the leaders of the Frente de Liberacion Nacional de Larioza, FLNL. I'm sure we can get to business right now."  
  
Comandante Rojo first approached the other commander and told him some commands, then turned to the Bonnes. "Bienvenidos a Larioza (Welcome to Larioza). I do think we have some business to attend to."  
  
"Thanks," said Teisel after it was his turn to shake the former's hand. "First, about the arms & ammo, they're all here," he said, as he pointed to crates being brought out of the ship by five rebels and a forklift operated by two servbots. "Good thing you decided to pay before you order."  
  
The rebel leader checked the crates, all filled by assault rifles, grenades, bullets, mines, rocket-propelled grenades, bazookas, mortars, and pistols. They even had red berets and Kevlar suits.  
  
"All those for you," beamed Tron. She had made the prototypes for most of the guns and explosives, as she had the Gesselschaft's laboratory especially expanded for weapons and robot manufacturing. Then, under an inconspicuous label, the Bonnes would sell the arms to governments, rebel groups, gangsters, any other client. The money generated by this scheme got them not only millions, but billions of zenny, joined by piracy activities and illegal digging in ruins, enough to build themselves about 30 Draches (combat airships) and add another 40 servbots to their army of 50. "And, now, Comandante, the second agenda."  
  
"Oh, yes, señorita hermosa (beautiful lady), yes, I almost forgot, yes," the Comandante said in a reminiscing manner. "Time for Operation Death's Head."  
  
The party then boarded a jeep headed to a rebel-controlled town.  
  
"This, mi compadres (my, er, compatriots?) is my humble office. You folks could call it as your home while your ship is being fixed," Burnley said to them as they entered a 6-square-meter space in the building. The office had a small refrigerator, a TV set, a medium-size desk, a swivel chair, a PC, a bookshelf cluttered with books, magazines and other reading paraphernalia, a map of Larioza, two videophones, and a window overlooking the street eight storeys below.  
  
"Say, how come you have an office in this building?"inquired Barrell as he looked around the office.  
  
"Best place anywhere, the Von Blucher Building. I wanted a space for ALPRA near the embassy. Looking back, a damn good idea, if you asked me. And by the way, there are some magazines there. Let Tacio, my secretary, get them for you."  
  
Roll then asked, "Do you have Common Science? The Mechanic? Holon? Any technical magazine?" Roll loved machines and everything technology. "Well, sport, I do have the Comprehensive Guide to Armed Forces Weaponry and the Army Technical Journal. All currents."  
  
For the next three hours, the folks inside (including Data, sorry I didn't include that dancing monkey a while ago) tried to relax. Barrell was reading the broadsheets on the desk, Megaman and Data looking at the window scenery with a glass of water in his left hand, Roll engrossed with the magazines, and Burnley and Tacio watching TV ("I still don't get these soap operas on RTRL 1, too complicated for me,"Burnley remarked.)  
  
Megaman asked while looking at the window, "What dragged this place to civil war anyway?"  
  
At this point Burnley turned from the TV and replied, in a glum voice, "You know, Volnutt, it started when General Porfirio Cruz was overthrown by a coalition of Church, labor, civil and military leaders. There were protests six years ago. When the secret police cracked down, some army captains told their men to fire at the vans being used by the Commission of State Security, CSE, and they did. Soon, the secret police and the renegades were trading fire, and by day's end, some tanks sealed off the Almaceda Palace, while protesters cheered on as Cruz was led away on an armored van.  
  
"The Transitional Revolutionary Council could not agree on how to govern the country, and when a democratic constitution was framed, the far-left walked out of the coalition and declared a revolution. When Arnulfo Romero won the first presidential elections, the rebels attacked the east of the country, and the former called on Gen. Moran to become defense chief. After that, all hell really broke loose-the rebels hated him. Kidnapping here, bombing there. The communist movement later split, and the largest of the factions, FLNL, controls a quarter of Matienza province. Those rebels attacked San Gabriel last week. The major suprise wasn't that the rebels actually got half of the city before being repulsed by Army troops. It's how powerful their weapons were-pirates may have smuggled them in."  
  
As Burnley was about to speak again, a march version of "O Tannebaum" was heard on TV. The screen had a quartered shield with four crossed flagpoles behind it anda wreath of laurel leaves below, and with a condor on top.  
  
"It's Christmas already?" Roll remarked.  
  
"No, silly, it's the National Anthem," the journalist replied. "The President's about to speak. There was an attack by rebels and some pirates on Yoceda town a while back. Tacio, the recorder! And get ready to translate!"  
  
"Yessir!", the secretary replied as he pressed a button on what appeared to be a cable converter.  
  
"Well, I'd better work on what I'll say on network TV. Tacio, will you please translate the speech for them?"  
  
"Si," Tacio replied.  
  
A thin, slightly-tanned man with a long nose and salt-and-pepper hair (for history buffs, a lighter-skinned, younger and taller version of Pandit Nehru) appeared on the screen. He was in a black tuxedo and a yellow-blue- red sash, and his background was an ornately-decorated wall, complete with flags.  
  
Arnulfo Romero, President of the Republic of Larioza, was speaking.  
  
"*Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow countrymen, good evening. Today, elements of the so-called National Liberation Front of Larioza have launched a fierce, barbaric attack on the city of Yoceda, and are now surrounding the city. Intelligence sources have learned that they are being supplied and supported by foreign criminals, who share their ambition of dividing and subjugating our beloved Fatherland.  
  
"I, as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, authorize the deployment of four brigades and a cavalry regiment to relieve the brave soldiers of the 7th Infantry Division under Major General Pedro Carbonell. I am sure, that with the help of our Armed Forces, the enemies of the Fatherland can expect nothing but total and crushing defeat. I beseech you, fellow countrymen, to support our soldiers by being either with them or for them. With persistence and support, I do believe that peace will come back to our shattered nation.* Buenos tardes, y viva la Patria Lariozana! (Good evening, and long live our Lariozan Fatherland!)"  
  
"Oh, great, time for recording ," Burnley said as he pressed the button on the recorder. "Since I'm part of a newswire, I don't have to file a live report-thank God network reporters are here." After he exited the sound-proof corner that he had set up in his office, he heard Megaman say five words, words that made Cedric Burnley, ALPRA's San Gabriel correspondent, wish he never had answered.  
  
"How far's Yoceda from here?"  
  
"Oh, just then kilometers. Takes just 45 minutes to get there by car sans the checkpoints," he replied, wearing a helmet with the marking TV and a Kevlar jacket. "Why? And by the way, Tacio, wake up Esteban and tell him to get the recorder and camera. Tell him I've filed half of my report."  
  
"I'm coming with you, Mr. Burnley," Megaman said straightly.  
  
Burnley, Barrell, Roll, indeed, everyone got pale. "Are you insane? You can't get there! E-e-e-even i-i-if you get there without being turned back by the checkpoints, you'd be coming back here in a stretcher or body bag!" Burnley exclaimed. "Me, this job of mine takes no sides, but you? To fight those bastards off would be like trying to fill up a rock garden , one by one, with pebbles!"  
  
"Please, Mr. Burnley! Now, I do think I know what the rebels are after, and maybe I can negotiate with them or fight it out!"  
  
"Well," said Data, you can't possibly duke it out with the pirates and seven thousand rebels at the same time, ki-ki!"  
  
"I think fighting them's impossible, much less talking to them," Roll said in a concerned tone. "Besides, you only have the Buster gun and water spray with you. I do think we can't fly with the Flutter right now."  
  
"And even if we can," Barrell joined in, "we can't get to the pad. There's a saying here: Unless you're going out of Larioza, once you go out, you can't get in. There's tight security around the aerodrome.  
  
"Guess you're right," Megaman said after a couple of deep thoughts. "But we can't possibly sit our butts in this room doing nothing while those rebels take the ride of their life."  
  
Later on, Burnley thought to himself as the van moved into a checkpoint, "What was that boy thinking and he decided to go in this mess? And why was I stupid enough to agree? I just hope Volnutt behaves in this van."  
  
Indeed. Find out what happens to our Digger amigo as he battles the Bonnes in Chapter Five: Skirmish on Highway Four, coming soon.  
  
P.S. The asterisk you saw? That means a paragraph has been translated.  
  
P.P.S. For those who want bondings, I'm trying to make this story as neutral as possible-for now. No spin involved yet!  
  
P.P.P.S. I'm running out of ideas, people! Give me some wholesome ideas at ceig13@yahoo.com. Those who do and are considered will be credited. 


	5. Skirmish on Highway Four

Author's note: Same as, usual (no spin here, I'm sounding like a broken gramophone here), most characters and gadgetry belong to Capcom.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter 5: Skirmish on Highway Four  
  
A bulletproof van, serving as the rebel command station, was parked in Yoceda's central plaza, near a monument. Inside, the rebels and pirates, still tensed-out, were surveying the progress made so far. They have taken three-quarters of the town, including the central area, and nearly got the rest piecemeal hadn't the Lariozan Marines been able to reinforce General Carbonell's beleaguered forces. As a result, they had been stuck in a quagmire since five o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
"How're the patrols?" Tron asked. "Are all the roads to this place sealed?"  
  
"Si señorita, they are," Comandante Azul said. "The Marines were able to attack us and reverse our gains due to the fact that we underestimated the importance of the roads-the town is at the crossroads to San Gabriel. Good thing we have the yellow robot and our troops guarding Paseo Cuatro. The fascist bastards won't reach Yoceda, and since we got most of the roads to San Gabriel, the revolution will be triumphant!"  
  
"Sure, sure. I do think we have a message on the excom," Teisel said.  
  
"Babu, babu babuuuuu, baabu!" replied a frantic Bon Bonne on the other line.  
  
"Dammit, what is he saying?" asked an irate Comandante Rojo.  
  
"He's coming here, Red," Teisel replied. "The blue boy we've been talking about. He says his force was defeated."  
  
EARLIER  
  
"Oh dear, checkpoint," Burnley said in front of the videocam. He was taping for a report he would submit later-if he got out alive, that is.  
Burnley turned off the camera, as filming of checkpoints was banned. He used the opportunity alloted to talk to his most junior passenger.  
  
"Now behave, Megaman, and pretend you're my nephew, Jordan Reilly. Remember, you temporarily work for ALPRA as an apprentice, print division. Tell them you're age 18, you have 2 sisters and you're here with me on working vacation as journalism student, Launceston North College, OK?"  
  
"Oki-doki, sir, gotcha," he said, wearing a khaki outfit, journalist's vest, and a helmet with the letters TV.  
  
"Alto! Tu identificacion, por favor," the guard said. After checking their credentials, he said, "So, what about that young hombre over there?"  
  
"Burnley looked at his passengers and said, "Oh, he's my nephew, Jordan Reilly." Megaman remembered enough to put a convincing display.  
  
After returning their passports, the second guard told them, "OK, your papers are in order. Move carefully! This is a war zone!"  
  
"Oh yes we will," said Burnley as they headed to Highway Four. More known as Paseo Cuatro.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
"Tell all your men to retreat from the areas going to the square mañana," Tron yelled. "I'll fight him with the Inkilapci!"  
  
"But sis, are you sure the plan of yours will work?" Teisel snapped. "You've known that he will still fight no matter what thing you put in line!"  
  
"That was because it was a thing that you got as a shield," she replied matter-of-factly. "This one happens to be a person. Bring him in, on the double!"  
  
"Kek-kek, yes, ma'am, kek-kek," said a birdbot as four rebels dragged Burnley in.  
  
EARLIER  
"Your performance was very convincing, Megaman, you had the guards fooled!" Burnley said in a congratulatory manner. "You really should get an award from the Kattelox Filmfest for it-"  
  
Suddenly, Esteban, who was on the wheel, stopped the car midway through Highway Four. He looked terrified.  
  
"Que pasa, Esteban, que pasa?" asked Tacio, but he too knew the answer. Rebel patrols have spotted them.  
  
"Wait, where in heavens are you going?" Burnley shouted.  
  
"Back to the checkpoint, much safer there," replied Tacio. "And if I were you, you'd go with us! Adios!" And with that, he and Esteban fled to the opposite direction.  
  
"Great granolas! Imagine!" Burnley scowled. "These people were my most trusted! My wife would be ashamed if she were still alive."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Megaman inquired.  
  
At this, Burnley quieted down, his face frowning. "Marge was the bravest lady I've ever met. She was with me as I covered this beautiful place. Never abandoning me in the field. That's how she...she...passed away." Tears were welling up in his eye. "Her car was the first in the convoy. It struck a mine. I spent the last 7 years trying to be worthy of her."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, chum, now let's get our posteriors a- moving!" I'll try to complete my report, you hold the camera."  
  
"But Mr. Burnley, I do think those pirates are coming close..."  
  
"Look here, I don't have anything to fight with, save for this camera. I have to finish. If you want to go with them, fine, I'll do them myself-hey! What lunacy are you doing?, Come back!" Megaman ,as you may have guessed, ran to the pirates, not away from them as Burnley thought.  
  
Megaman shouted back, "I'm gonna stop them! Someone's bound to!"  
From what he could see inBurnley then saw what the patrol was made of: five light tanks, all with the Loath Corporation markings, and a yellow robot which looked like a stick figure bristling with guns.  
  
"Bon Bonne," Megaman whispered.  
  
"Babu, babu babu, baaaa-bu!" Bon exclaimed. Translation: "You're not going anywhere, Megaman!" At this point, the gun turrets aimed at the blue boy, who by now had worn his armor and ditched all of the costume save for the helmet. When they started firing he fired back, but they just seemed to bounce off.  
  
Burnley was watching in the bushes when he felt a bump on his head and a handkerchief dipped in chloroform cover his nose and mouth.  
  
After a while, Megaman had found out that the ventilation of their engines was their soft spot, and he kept firing waterblasts until the tanks malfunctioned. By this method, the rebels got to their feet and the tanks exploded one by one. All that was left was Bon Bonne, who was still trying to subdue him with mini-homing missiles, but it seemed that Megaman would find a way to escape him, while he was a sitting duck. Megaman had trapped him among the tanks' wreckage, and in a few seconds...  
  
"Baaaaaaaabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" cried Bon as his robot body exploded.  
  
As usual, a Drache, floated over, piced Bon's head up, as well as a rebel carrying what Megaman coudn't believe: Cedric Burnley, and he was unconscious.  
  
"No! Come back!" was all that Megaman could say as he followed the Drache into Yoceda.  
  
The pirates have laid a trap, and Burnley was its bait. Will the Blue Bomber take it? Find out on Chapter 6: Inkilapci!  
  
P.S: I want you to suggest what Tron's new robot should look like. Send proposal, with warts and all, to ceig13@yahoo.com. Adios! 


	6. Inkilapci

Author's note: Most characters belong to Capcom-rest belong to me. Also, no way I'm releasing new chapters for 2 weeks, so I must have at least 4 sensible reviews from four different people. And if you're waiting for a "romantic involvement between Megaman and Tron, this is it. (Kind of.)  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter 6: Inkilapci  
  
"W-w-where the heck am I?" muttered a weak and waking-up Burnley, noticing the metallic floors of a capsule.  
  
"In my masterpiece, my friend," replied a smiling Tron, after which she continued checking the controls. "So make yourself comfortable there, it may be your last!", she continued, followed by a weak giggle.  
  
Burnley felt his stomach cringe. "Well, you lucky bastard," he said to himself, "you've met many people, some dead. If this damn pirate gets to take him as hostage and something wrong happens, you'll be meeting Marge and your deceased friends!"  
  
"Say, ma'am," he said rather tensely, "you're not planning to use me as some Trojan horse to drive the 7th ID out of here, are you?"  
  
"Hell no!" she replied, one eyebrow raised. "It's not Carbonell I'm after, it's your companion." Her mouth slightly twitched.  
  
"Settling scores, I see?" It was Burnley's turn to play it cooly. He noticed a slight blush on the pirate's cheeks. "Or settling emotions? I can help-"  
  
"Just shut up, Burnley!" she snapped, then calmed somewhat. "I have a pistol here, and if you get your damn mouth talking, I swear you won't have a damn head to hold it!" She was waving a gun. Later, she noticed a blip on the screen. "Well, well, your ward is here! Let's get going! Inkilapci, engage!" As she said this, she felt somewhat funny inside. "Why am I doing this? I'm not getting any better fighting Megaman. I feel a bit weird." Her hands were shaking.  
  
Meanwhile, Burnley thought to himself, "Inkilapci? Turkish for revolution. But she certainly doesn't like these folks." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Megaman had reached the town square. After battling some tanks and rebels, the Digger was awash in sweat. By this time, the conversation had long finished, and the mini-skirmishes had given Tron enough time to get Burnley in the robot. And it was coming right his way.  
  
The robot looked like the last one he fought with in Katellox, although this time, it was gray and larger, and was made in the form of a squid. Its head had a hole on top, which looked like a missile silo, and its sides had 4 cannons. As before, a machine gun turret was on the bottom, under the head, and the tentacles were fitted with rockets. This squid was one giant catch.  
  
"All right, Tron, what's all this?" asked an irate Megaman.  
  
"Good guess! Now what's all this indeed?" the pirate sneered from the console. "You may realize, boy, that you're getting yourself in a deep pile of problems here. And I could say that the ALPRA guy was one of them."  
  
"Where in the world is Mr. Burnley?" he angrily asked. "Where have you taken him?"  
  
"Oh, hard to say. Let him explain for you." As she said this, the hatch opened, and out came a platform, with both passengers, one aiming at the other. (You know well who's aiming at who.)  
  
Burnley spoke with overall calm. "You know, Volnutt, I've gone into a tangle of problems covering this place, including hostage situations. I've gone through them, and I hope both of you would PLEASE HELP ME GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ONE TOO! I have three children to attend to, and am not looking forward to seeing Marge yet."  
  
Tron then cleared her throat, and said, "Thanks, Burnley, we will get you out. So, Megaman, what will you choose? Get both of you alive and packing out of here, or..."  
  
"No way I'm falling for that old trick, Tron Bonne!" Megaman said indignantly. "If you have any problem with that, let's duke it out here!"  
  
An angered Tron then snapped in reply, "Then so be it! Get us in!" Immediately, the platform reenterd the console, the guns were loaded, and the battle had begun.  
  
"God bless you, Volnutt!" was all that Burnley could think of. "You're the son I never will have!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Megaman readied his Buster gun, as well as his water cannon and some unexploded grenades he picked up from fleeing rebels (the pins were still there). As before, the the tentacles of the robot would spin and if he happened to be underneath, he would take a beating. The gun turrets, the missiles, almost all the ammunition was thrown at him, and when they hit him, he would get briefly disoriented before he could get back on his feet.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do?" Tron shouted tauntingly. "Come on and give me what you've got!"  
  
Megaman was caught in a damn-if-you-did-damn-if-you-didn't situation. How the hell can he get Burnley off the robot without getting injured? And... he tried to get that idea out of his mind. He wasn't one to harbor grudges, but Tron...what about her? Can she get out of this one too, with a few scratches and a skin covered in soot, as before? Whatever he was thinking, his mind drove it to the back burner and focused it on finding ways of disabling the robot's weaponry. After busting the gun turret below, he focused on the missiles on the tentacles, and after a harrowing time spent dodging and blowing them up via water cannon (the missiles, thanks to the sheer amount of water, lost their homing capabilities and would explode mid-air), he tossed a grenade, jumping free-throw style, into the missile silo above the robot, disabling the cannons and the missiles in it.  
  
Meanwhile, Burnley had untied himself and taking advantage of the fact that his captor was busy trying to get Megaman, got up, picked up a loose pipe, and started hitting the controls to Tron's left.  
  
"JESUS, BURNLEY, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" shrieked the alarmed brunette.  
  
"DON'T WORRY! I'VE COVERED HAZALASTAN, AND THEY SAY, THE HOLY MARTYR GETS TO HEAVEN!" replied a smiling Burnley as he pointed the pipe at Tron.  
As in response, she immediately pulled out her pistol, but Burnley, in an event he would regret later, punched her in the chest ("Thank you, cushioned bra," she thought), to be met by a kick in the groin ("Gracias, jockstrap!"). By then they were fighting for the controls, as a puzzled but still combative Megaman kept on lobbing grenades at an increasingly wobbling robot.  
  
Inside, the lights were going red, and there was danger of exploding. And by the time Tron got to control the Inkilapci again...  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Megaman immediately went to where Burnley was, seeing a man with a charred but still largely intact floral print polo and ankle-long shorts that were once long trousers. "Aaagh! Y-y-you-you made it, Volnutt!" he groaned as he was helped up. "Try to get your chickadee there, old boy! I think she's still smarting from the squabble up there a while ago."  
  
And as usual, a slightly charred Tron Bonne, standing straight, body bloodied (not literally) but ego unbowed, stood up and after a few coughs fixed and dusted herself, face nonchalant but mouth smirking.  
  
"You all right?" was all that Megaman could say.  
  
"I'm still fine thanks to old Burnley all right," she replied, brightening up. "I knew you'd be kicking my bum again, so don't worry, I'll get ya next time!" After picking up a communicator in her pocket, she said, "Let's get them boys out of here. Pronto!" as she winked at the boy who defeated her.  
  
"But señorita, I don't think..." replied a deep voice from the other line.  
  
"Callate! (Shut up!)" said Tron, in commanding but jovial Spanish. " Tu puedo atrasar es nuestros soldados (You can withdraw our soldiers). Besides, we're off to a better target, are we not? Y atrasar el grupo de Comandante Verde también, en pronto(And withdraw Comandante Verde's group as well)!"  
  
"Si, señorita, we will," replied the other line as a Drache dropped down a ramp, and all around them, rebel vehicles were going out from the frontline. "Don't forget, pal, it's your day for now, but tomorrow is ours for the taking!" Tron shouted defiantly as she boarded the airship. "I'll make sure you'll pay! Let's go!" As in response, the Drache got going and zoomed off with the rest.  
  
On their tail: Lariozan Marines.  
  
The platoon leader couldn't believe what he was seeing: The giant, smoldering remains of the metal squid they tried in vain to fight off a long ago, and two lone males, and one of them, a 15-year-old boy, sporting blue armor, a blue helmet with the letters TV in the front, and a journalists' vest, and a 46-year-old man in a blackened red print shirt with torn pants and Panama hat. He had a hard time linking the scenario.  
  
"Umm. Who are you?" the lieutenant said to the two in broken English. "And where you come from?"  
  
"We're Althirians. And we're looking for a way back to San Gabriel," replied Megaman. After chatting with the platoon leader about their predicament, he said, "He thanks you for helping out. And if you want to go to San Gabriel, they've found the van. They're bringing it here." As he was speaking, a car with a green flag bearing 2 stars approached.  
  
"So, is this the one, Mr. Burnley? I don't believe it!" General Carbonell said after he left the car. "Someone so young as Señor Volnutt could not have put down this robot, no?"  
  
"Kinda agree with you there, General. Can you please get us to San Gabriel? I do think it's getting late."  
  
"San Gabriel? Sure. I'll have the checkpoints allow you in. Moran was startled about the withdrawal-how much more this!"  
  
The van, with Esteban and Tacio and the equipment, came in, being towed by a military truck.  
  
Well what next? Tune in soon to find out on Chapter 7: Ruins and Rebels-A Deadly Cocktail!  
  
Whew! This has gotta be my longest chapter yet! Thanks to some persistent folks here, I've sneaked in the feelings of our two fellers here. But please give more ideas! Adios! 


	7. Ruins & Rebels: A Deadly Cocktail

Author's note: You know the drill-most characters belong to Capcom, rest are mine. And, yes, I'm glad to be back.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Seven: Ruins and Rebels-A Deadly Cocktail!  
  
"In my humble opinion, you should get yourself a rest. The fighting a while ago may have spent you," Burnley said, wiping his brow, as the van ran across Aerodrome Road in San Gabriel. "Hey, Tacio, turn left! Seems like the Professor and the others are trying to tend to your ship over yonder, Megaman."  
  
As the van turned left, the sentry at the gate of the pad stopped them and asked for their papers. The guards still didn't know about what had happened.  
  
"Similar line, Megaman, you're Jordan O'Reilly for now," Burnley whispered. "They look as though they don't recognize us."  
  
As before, the disguise worked, albeit the inspection took longer than expected. The van then parked alongside the Flutter, with the two Casketts and Data approaching.  
  
"Megaman! Thank goodness you're fine! I thought..." was only what a gladdened Roll could say as she embraced him.  
  
"Great granolas, what in Anacreon's name are you doing here?" Burnley asked. "I thought they didn't allow people in here, unless you're leaving!"  
  
"Goodness no, we won't, Cedric," reassured Barrell. "The guards let us in because we told them we needed to fix this ship." Roll added, "So far, we repaired some minor damage to the hull and primed up the engine. We also sold the fifty-grand-zenny refractor along the way, and bought with the money we had a bigger refractor. It'll prime her up for a while. Though she can't fly yet, the power would be enough to keep the electricity on."  
  
"Speaking of refractors, I saw a tall structure along the way on Highway Four," Megaman said. "What's that?"  
  
Burnley cleared his throat. "Oh, that. The Mizreala Cone, or El Cono, as the locals call it. The country's most famous landmark-look at the shield on the state arms, and it's on the upper left. It's a very large digging site, and still largely unexplored. Was one of the places the rebels took. Which reminds me," he said as his tone became even gloomier, "that's where the rebels get most of their funding-illegal digging. If you're planning to go there, the radio contact for your Spotter could only aid you so much. Aside from them Reaverbots, the rebels may be in El Cono too, so be careful. There's a rumor about an enormous refractor hidden in the damn area, and there's a sealed door to it."  
  
Barrell added, "There are five keys to that door, four of which are hidden in the other ruins of this island, the other one in Mizreala itself. I'm not sure if you can access them all today-some of them are in rebel territory, and another is in an off-limits area to all. Before the civil war, Banner and Matilda honeymooned here. They were able to get far enough as to get a map of these ruins as well as a sort of card to enter one of them." Barrell fumbled his pocket, and later was able to yield a topaz- colored oblong card with a Reaverbot eye. "Here you are," he said. "Take care of it."  
  
Suddenly, a car with two flags o the hood parked alongside, and its occupants got out. Among them was General Moran.  
  
"I've heard about what you've done, Señor Volnutt, my government thanks you," stated the burly five-star general. "I'm sure you can say what we can do to reciprocate your deed."  
  
"Well, can you provide us with access to the sealed ruins in your zone?" Megaman asked. "I'd like to see the ruins there."  
  
"You sure? Zona 25 is cordoned off due to the explosive traps and other security features laced by the Ancients. Besides, Class C Diggers and below are banned from those places."  
  
Just then, Megaman brought out his pocket and showed him his Digger's License. "I'm Class A, Mr. Minister, and this will be easy enough for me, more or less."  
  
The defense chief then shrugged and said, "Bueno, you've sold me. But don't come crying to me-you have been warned, Señor Volnutt. Hasta la mañana, señores y señoras. See you later, if you can be there!"  
  
"There? Where's there?" asked a puzzled Megaman.  
  
"Search me, sport," Burnley answered as the defense minister's car left the pad. "That's Moran, very vague. Mostly silent at that press conference last week. When asked to explain about Army corruption, human rights abuses, rebel collaboration within the ranks, he either fires off nonsensical doggerel or gets silent. Say, are the spotting controls functioning well?"  
  
"Yep," Roll answered, feeling somewhat proud, then looking at her watch. "Well, how did you know, it's seven! Let's go eating!"  
  
"Hope it isn't shrimp or shells you'll have tonight," Burnley said upon entering. "Damn I'm hungry!"  
  
From a long day, our friends try to relax, getting the troubles of the day away from them. But trouble is looking for them. Watch out for Chapter Eight: Secrets of Zona 25!  
  
P.S. Whew! That was exhausting! To make up for the intensive studying, I've gotta rest. But then, expect more frequent additions of chapters this week- as long as I have ideas from you. Contact me at ceig13@yahoo.com. Hosca kalm (Goodbye)! 


	8. Secrets of Zona 25

Author's note: You know the drill-most characters belong to Capcom, others the product of my overworked mind. This has gotta be my longest chapter yet, so please be kind!  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Eight: Secrets of Zona 25  
  
"The dinner's delicious, Roll, who cooked this?" asked Megaman as he was carving up a roast chicken leg.  
  
"Actually, I had some help cooking it from Gramps-he helped me install the rotisserie we bought a few days back. We marinated it in some sauce and set the timer for 45 minutes," answered the blonde technophile.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Quién hay? (Who's there?)" said Barrell over the PA system connecting the dining room to the front door upstairs. "Estamos buscando un seguro Jordan O'Reilly y Cedric Burnley. Usted sabe dónde pueden ser encontrados? (We're looking for a certain Jordan O'Reilly and Cedric Burnley. Do you know where they are to be found?)" asked a gruff voice. "Gadzooks, those were the guards from the airport awhile back!" shouted the journalist. "They must be angry!" "You used an alias for him, Burnley?" Barrell angrily said. "What do we do?" Megaman said to him. "There's only one answer," Burnley said. "Confront them." He then took hold of the mike for the PA and said, "Yo soy Cedric Burnley, ALPRA. What do you want?" "Let us in, señor," the voice at the other end answered. "Get yourself and your nephew to come out of this ship if you don't want." "Fine, Capitan, you and your men can come in," Barrell said. "But please be civil." After they got in, the captain and his two escorts introduced themselves, and... "Señores Burnley and uh, Volnutt, while both of you can go to prison for entering off-limits areas like this place by deceiving authority, (Great, Burnley thought, 15 years in the hole in a country of human rights violations fame) you did fight off them rebels. Our government thanks you. What can we do in return?" Megaman then cleared his throat and replied, "How far is Zona 25 from here?" The captain replied, "About a kilometer or two, I reckon." "Do we have a chance of going through the checkpoint there, I'm a Class A Digger." "You're no loco en la cabeza, are you, señor? The place is filled with booby traps and Reaverbots, and even Class A Diggers can't push through that area! Please reconsider." "Sorry, Capitan," Megaman calmly said, a hint of fatalism, a characteristic of many famous Diggers. "Made up my mind." "Well then, I can't force you to stop anymore," said an exasperated captain. "But don't come crying to us if you get hurt."  
  
Meanwhile, the rebels and their allies were also in the drawing board, brainstorming. They too, know about Zona 25's importance to unlocking the secrets of El Cono, and the possible wealth to be uncovered in it. "There are four caves in this island, each located in sporadic parts of the country," Comandante Azul explained We have control of two of them, but we have a hard time getting through them. The rest are in the puppet government's territory, and we must get them from the bastards." "Who do we send to defend the ruins we have, anyway?" Teisel said. "Why that's ours for the taking, Señor Teisel," answered the rebel leader as Glyde, who was slumped on a corner in the room, was examining an aerial photograph of one of the ruins. "What is this Zona 25 anyways?" asked the blond racketeer. "The ruins are designated by multiples of 5, for easy identification," he replied, "while the area around them is divided into 4, which makes it easy to monitor illegal digging. El Cono's Zona 5." "And who's defending them?" asked Bola, stroking his chin. "Who else? Some Army and Air Force units. Zona 10 is situated on an offshore island, and so there are 2 corvettes and a Marine detachment. The main reason we took so long to take the ruins is the tough fortifications the fascists built around the ruins, and we haven't cleared out the areas around them." "Hmm, I do believe we have to take all four of them to at least take the chance to get into them," Tron explained in a hard-faced mood. "I found out that there are key cards to each of the ruins, and it seemed like our blue friend got one of them. We'll have to use him as a sort of Trojan horse to get into Zona 25." Suddenly Teisel beamed up. "Eureka! Very clever of you, sis! That way, what we only have to do is take those keys away from him!" He then looked around and said, "Azul, we'll take it from here." Glyde then stood up, with a sly grin on his face, and said, "Sorry, Teisel, but it's my folks' turn." "Your folks? You bastards are going to Zona 25? I doubt that you can reach it alive-you, Glyde, may have fooled these reds over here, but you certainly-" "Ohhhh, look who's talking but the hypocrite!" "Hypocrite, huh? That was just some fluke that Megaman had-" BANG! Comandante Azul fired a pistol into the air, and angrily said, "Enough of this foolishness, señores! We are all allies in our war against those puppets in San Gabriel, at least for now, aren't we? We do not wish our gains to amount to nothing just because there is infighting amongst us comrades, no?" "Azul's got a point, Teisel," Tron added. "If we're going to get a legitimate factory for our weapons and a base for our ships, it would come when we win, don't we? And to do that, we need to stand in this together, while it lasts." "Yeah, you're right, sis," agreed the older Bonne. "Glyde, you win. Zona 25 is yours. We'll have, hmm, Zona 10, we'll use some Draches to bomb those corvettes to smithereens, no problem with that. So levy-guy and tin can's in charge of 20, and your boys are in charge of 20, right?" Comandante Azul smiled. "Si. And we'll put some men under Señor Klaymoor's command, if he wants it that way. What do you think?" Klaymoor nodded. "Sure, but they stay outside. They'll keep a lookout for that Digger." "Everything's fine then?" Five hands raised, with red cards, showing agreement. "Well then," Teisel exclaimed, as he had done so often, "LET'S DO IT!"  
  
Morning. Burnley had finished his report, and had submitted them to headquarters for distribution. Now, he was talking to Don Mathers of NBS Evening News. (Note: Althiria is in a different time zone-it's 6:30 p.m. there.)  
"As a brand new sun shines its first rays on this ruined city," he said in his best baritone voice, "many are still wondering when the elusive peace they have sought for long will finally come to their war-torn country. Cedric Burnley, ALPRA, for NBS News, San Gabriel."  
"And cut!" Esteban shouted. Roll, who was up early for her routine ship check-up, was in the van helping Tacio with the controls, having finished her morning chores. She had also been with the Professor and Burnley, who helped in chartering a van for use as a spotting station. Megaman, who had just awakened, saw Burnley, dressed in a gray polo shirt and khaki pants, approach him.  
"Good morning, Mr. Burnley," he yawned. "What's Roll doing here?"  
"She helped us with the camera set-up awhile ago. I think she's still crying about the images on the report I filed, sport. Best not to bother her."  
"How abot the van for the dig?"  
"No problem with that, sport. We've set up the spotting controls already, and it's both spruced up and bulletproof. After a few adjustments, we're ready to go."  
"Where's Gramps?"  
"Cooking breakfast, I presume. Spanish omelet and some ham. Roll ate already, and you'd better too."  
After a hearty meal, Roll, now feeling better after the broadcast, called out, "Megaman! We're ready now!"  
"OK! I'm coming!" he said as he fitted the last of his blue armor, his backpack and his helmet and got down to the Aerodrome, right to the waiting van.  
"Thanks for the refit of this missile launcher, Roll. Gets me ready to go there," remarked Megaman as they passed the streets of San Gabriel.  
"Anything for you, Megaman," she replied. "Guess this civil war won't end soon, don't you think? I guess we have a lot to be thankful for."  
"Sure agree with you, Roll. Mr Burnley, are we..."  
"No. We've still two hours. And if ever you get out of that place, you need to get to my office first. I'll have to file an update, just in case."  
And sure enough, two hours, later, they approached a tall gate with a patrol in front. After asking for his Digger's license, he was allowed entry ("It really takes that long, fellers," Burnley said) and soon, the rugged roads lead them into a semicircular structure.  
"This is it. Zona 25. Now, there's a chance that those rebels may attack, so we're being guarded by three T-78 tanks just over there," pointing to three tanks parked near an abandoned house being used as a temporary headquarters, "as well as about a hundred and fifty soldiers. They're here to ensure we're safe and to monitor us. The batallion commander's assured me this is a safe place." Suddenly, they heard a boom. "Well, almost."  
Megaman then ran up to the gate, put the topaz card in the slot nearby, and entered when the doors opened. He entered a vast atrium, dimly lit, its green walls appearing like they have been suffering from mildew.  
"Megaman, this is a bit dangerous," Roll nervously said. Kind of spooky. Anyway, there's an elevator heading underground. See it?"  
"Sure, Roll. I'm going in. But there are some Reaverbots whose butts I'd like to kick." And sure enough, four Reaverbots appeared, and began to converge on him. These were the conventional Reaverbots he usually faced, but these fired acidic gas on him. Thank goodness he had made himself immune to them. He fired some shots at them, and with minor damage was able to blow the Reaverbots up, gatering one hundred zenny.  
"I'm headed for the elevator now, Roll. Wish me luck!"  
And entering the lift he headed for floor B1.  
  
What's up for our friend? And how exactly is Glyde going to get the key? Find out on Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed! P.S. I already have some ideas, but if you have better, send them to ceig13@yahoo.com. Better ideas will be adapted by me and will be credited. Till next time! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Author's note: Most main characters belong to Capcom. (I know what you're thinking, this reminder being cliché, but this will spare me some time in jail, not to mention precious money. SO BEAR WITH IT, PEOPLE!)  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Megaman, fire in the hole!" At this command, the digger turned left and started trading fire with some levitating cone-shaped Reaverbots flying overhead. Passing through Zona 25 was worse than anyone had ever thought- seemed that the limitation of entry to the site was too little a warning. Nevertheless, Class A training had gotten Megaman far enough. And with the missile launcher and a full supply of energy, he had 4 Buster parts, a long popsicle stick-like object, and 4500 zenny. "Not bad for a guy starting out in here," he thought to himself as he downed the last of the irritating robots. After the battle, he first picked up the refractor shards, some life cubes, and soon headed to the elevator and to floor B2.  
  
"I've really got a bad hunch about this place, Megaman," Roll managed to utter on the elevator's descent."You don't think those pirates won't spring out of nowhere in that place, Megaman, don't you?"  
  
"Let's hope for the best, Roll, let's hope on," said Megaman in reply. "Both of us know these weapons are lethal to human beings. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to kill a real person. Was painful the last time in that space station."  
  
"Not to worry sport," Burnley, who had overheard them, replied. "In the battlefield, there are two rules: Kill or be killed. I saw it myself when I covered the fighting here a month ago." Suddenly, another of the cone-shaped Reaverbots whizzed by. With a firing of the missile launcher, Megaman dispatched the last of them. He later proceeded, heading to an energy field.  
  
"There's got to be a switch there, Megaman," said Roll, who had resumed command of the controls in the van. "See it yet?"  
  
"Yes I do-all three of them," he responded. "Seems like a problem which one I'd select first." After trying the first two, he pulled down the third lever, but the barrier remained in place as the levers sprang up to their former positions.  
  
"Looks as though a pattern is needed," he said over the mike. He then tried again, this time lowering the levers at the sides before proceeding with the center. Still no blood. Then the reverse of his first pattern. Nil. Finally, no sooner than he lowered the third lever, after he had lowered the second and first, that the barrier finally opened. "Well, 2-1- 3,"Megaman called out. "Got in."  
  
"Well and good, then," Roll responded. "There's one more elevator before you head to the key, and if all goes well, we can get to the second area in no time."  
  
"Sure hope so," he said as three scorpion-shaped Reaverbots attacked, firing electric bolts from their tails and trying to trap him with their claws. Their shells were thick, so ammunition took longer to kill them. But killed they were, and entering a chamber, he discovered two treasure boxes. One contained money amounting to 4000 zenny, the other one containing an old grenade launcher. After packing, he headed straight to the elevator and to floor B3.  
  
Meanwhile, some tapping was heard on the van. Burnley opened it to see the zone commander, wearing a worried look on his eyes.  
  
"*What's the matter?" the journalist queried.  
  
"*Those pirates were spotted some 20 miles from here 4 minutes ago. They'll strike the place anytime, so try to leave."  
  
"*But Major, our boy's still down there, and we haven't got our objective yet-"  
  
"Por favor, Señor Burnley, *I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!" The commandant's voice was firm.  
  
"*And I'm not being hard-headed when I say I won't, I'm being concerned! I've long been putting up with this dig, and we're nearly done. We can defend ourselves with our weapons here, and I can put up more of a fight than you think. I just hope you understand that, Major."  
  
The commander was silent. Finally, he agreed. "*But make sure you stay alive then," he added. "*We will not be responsible for you anymore. Adios." And with that, he left for the headquarters down Zona 22, to the left.  
  
Roll, Tacio and Esteban looked at Burnley, wondering how they would manage to defend themselves now that the battalion was leaving their security to their own hands. Suddenly, Megaman's voice was heard. "Roll, are you still there?" was the first thing he managed to say.  
  
"Yes, Megaman, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in front of the chest with the key. I've already gotten a refractor from the adjacent room. No problem encountered."  
  
"Make it fast then, Megaman, and get the key," Roll replied. "They've spotted pirates coming here."  
  
"Oki-doki," came the reply.  
  
Megaman now grasped the key in his hand. Similar to an old-style key save for its size and bronze color, the key, Megaman managed to strap it on the back of his backpack. When he turned around, a giant Reaverbot, similar to the one he fought in Lake Jyun, but larger, black, and had a small tube on its chest. Just what it was that tube spewed out was answered after its attempt to capture the digger when a laserbeam cut through a pillar on one of the chamber's edges.  
  
"Megaman, that Reaverbot's weakened by the energy," Roll almost shouted into the microphone. "Shoot the Reaverbot's shoulders, that lasergun, and his head!"  
  
After the assault, the Reaverbot went on trying to search its target out, with its right shoulder damaged. When it weakened again after another firing, the right arm blew up. Another stretch and the left arm blew up. No matter-the head began firing laser beams as well, but on a more frequent scale. Another round and the robot was decapitated-but strangely enough, the Reaverbot kept trying to find him, and the cannon on its chest was firing the deadly ray more often. Megaman then aimed the missiles at the weakened Reaverbot's chest, and by the end of the barrage, the leviathan exploded, yielding 6000 zenny.  
  
"Good job, Megaman!" Roll said at the other line. "There'll be no problem going out-the defense system's shut down. And you'd better hurry- those pirates are here!" Background cracks in the transmission were explosions-the pirates were bombarding the garrison.  
  
"Coming there, Roll," responded Megaman as he ran to the elevator.  
  
"You'd better hurry I-aaagh!"  
  
"Roll! Mr Burnley!" He could only guess at what's happening.  
  
What lies ahead for our hero? Dont miss the thenth installment of this story: Hostage Situation #2!  
  
P.S: More ideas welcome-send 'em to ceig13@yahoo.com. Thanks to Alhazad2003 for one of the suggestions! 


	10. Suspended Aggression

Author's note: Oh, so-familiar disclaimer- most characters are Capcom's, the rest mine. Also, Hostage Situation # 2 isn't the real title, in part to keep you in the dark about how the situation plays out. Well, here goes...  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Ten: Suspended Aggression  
  
"Eeek! What have I done to you to deserve this?" Roll slobbered tearfully at the face that was looking at her, a blond face with expressions of both jubilance and anger.  
  
"Remember Nino Island, 2 years ago?" Glyde rasped. "If not, I certainly do. You were the one who set up that soud cannon and botched my plans to control your island. And it was you who brought your auburn friend into the scene in the first place!" (For those whose minds are cruel, Roll was spared "it", sorry.) Two slaps stung her cheeks, and afterwards was drugged by a sleeping serum.  
  
"You," Glyde commanded one of the two rebels holding her, "tie her up and take her to the Mitra. I'll follow behind. En pronto!"  
  
"Si, Señor Glyde," the two obliged as they bound the poor hostage up.  
  
"MR. BURNLEY! ROLL! WHERE ARE YOU?" was the first thing Megaman blurted out when he exited Zona 25. He was extremely worried about the situation a while back, as it appeared Roll was abducted. As expected, the area was plastered with bomb craters, some of which were deep enough to be used as foxholes. The van was riddled with bullets, but mercifully 75% intact. Burnley looked like he was waking up from a savage beating as he staggered to him.  
  
"MEGAMAN! TRY TO CROUCH DOWN!" the journalist shouted to him. A bullet whizzed by.  
  
"Where's Tacio and Esteban?" asked Megaman as he approached the bomb crater nearest them, with some soldiers who were trying to fight off the rebels in the other side.  
  
"Tacio's fine, but Esteban was hit by shrapnel. He's at the field hospital waiting for complete recuperation. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" As he said this, a rocket landed on the area. The two escaped; the squad didn't.  
  
"Oh, sweet Lord," Burnley muttered to himself as he went back and saw the corpses. After getting a submachine gun and a pith helmet, he went on further, "Megaman, check where that RPG came from. It certainly wasn't a grenade launched from a typical grenade launcher. I'll ask those retreating soldiers over there what they are running from-it might be our lucky break." The conversation was brief, but forthcoming as he made his way to talk with a tired corporal.  
  
"They've tried to fight off a sort of tank, but to no avail. That must be where the grenade came from-"  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Burnley ended his explanation as another RPG whizzed by. For suddenly on the horizon, a mammoth tank-like machine that immediately apppeared, both protagonists' mouths gaping before Megaman spotted the G monogram on the front-Glyde's machine had certainly frightened them off, he thought. The machine ran on treads, had three tank turrets, each having three long-range howitzers, and on the aft was what seems like a control tower. On the sides were grenade launchers, and on the central turret, missile launchers, as well as some machine guns on the front, sides and below the tower's windows.  
  
"My, God, that leviathan is one whole piece of artillery," was the only thing Burnley could say.  
  
A deep but girlish voice (note to readers: I doubt this character's "allegiance", if you know what I mean) rang out. "So, Megaman," Glyde said over the microphone, "long time no see."  
  
"And I'd prefer it that way, Glyde!" he said out loud. "What on earth have you done to my sister?"  
  
"Easy now, boy," he replied, the sly, manipulative negotiator that he was. "Roll Caskett is still alive, more or less intact. As a matter of fact, let me show you how she's doing." At this, a crane stuck out from behind, with the tied-up 15 year-old blonde dangling from the rope. The rope was connected to her bonds, and she was right in front of the machine gun. She was obviously frightened, having regained consciousness.  
  
"You see, my friend," Glyde continued, "I opine that you would do anything to save her. Now be a good boy, give up that key, the refractor, and the whole caboodle, and everything will be fine. If not," he said as the crane lifted Roll out of range and the machine gun fired a few rounds, "we have a problem." The crane promptly returned her back again.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" he thought to himself. "If I don't givethe key, Roll will die; if I do, that would be a stepping stone for them to take the island. Oh, Lord!"  
  
"I'm waiting," announced Glyde.  
  
Suddenly, a grenade from their left exploded, sending the crew of the Mitra into a frenzy, firing wildly. Thankfully, the gun nearest Roll wasn't one of them.  
  
"Megaman, that thing can't run over craters, and it's a huge probability that if we land the damn contraption on one of them," Burnley said while they were returning fire, "I can try to disable those guns over there while you try to rescue Roll. Don't worry, I have undergone basic and intermediate military training."  
  
"OK, Mr Burnley. But first, I'll try to have that contraption chase me to that crater near the burnt-out tank,while you have to disable the machine gun nearest Roll. If you're lucky, you can even save her."  
  
"Got that, young man. Let's go kick some commie derrieres!" Burnley exclaimed, then saying to himself, "Oh boy, ALPRA's never gonna forgive me for this."  
  
First, Megaman fired some missiles into the turrets-one of them was disabled. Burnley then lobbed a grenade he picked up, damaging the left treads, but the Mitra still ran on. And finally, the vehicle was led to the crater, as planned, being stuck for a short time before it got out again.  
  
"Don't worry, there's another one ahead," Megaman said.  
  
"And don't worry too It's been slowed down! You can just climb on the platform to snatch her!" came the reply.  
  
Taking on cue, Megaman fell down, crouching low to the side of the Mitra whose guns were disabled, while Burnley ran to the other crater and took pot-shots at the rope above Roll, severing it.  
  
Roll promptly fell down onto the platform, rearfirst, and was then snatched by Megaman, who knocked out the machine gun. He then fired on the remaining two turrets, and had disabled the right as well before the central turret's launchers, the grenade launchers and a strange gun turret above the control tower.  
  
"Got you where I expected Megaman," Glyde said, exhausted but still cocky. "Now this will be easy, for me, for that incident back there at Nino. Ultra Glyde Death Ray!"  
  
Megaman couldn't find anything to do but just fire his Buster gun at the cannon aimed at them. A glitch followed.  
  
"B-b-boss! There's a reverse energy source that blocked our ray!" squawked one Birdbot. "I-i-it's aiming at us backwards!"  
  
Megaman picked up Roll and jumped off.  
  
"WHAT! DO SOMETHING!" was all the gangster could say before his contraption blew up. The powerful machine was now a smoldering heap of metal, with Glyde's escape ship whizzing out before being struck with an unlaunched grenade and exploding. It's passenger got out weary and humiliated.  
  
"AAAAAGH! DAMN THAT MEGAMAN IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" was all he managed to say as a Drache landed close by to pick him up.  
  
"Soldados, avante! (Soldiers, advance!)" cried the Major, who was near the scene as Lariozan troops hurled themselves against the rebels. Chaos ensued as rebels either fled or surrendered to the advancing battalion, reinforced by a newly-arrived unit from San Gabriel, as well as a squadron of ships and planes that attacked the rebel air forces. Then, jubilation, as the final unit surrendered to the soldiers.  
  
"Well," Roll managed to say as she got up unbound from the ropes, "all's well that ends well."  
  
"Thank God I've a portable videocam here," Burnley remarked as he picked up a small gadget from his pocket. "Let's get filming!"  
  
One key down, four to go. Chapter Eleven: War Plan, coming soon.  
  
P.S. What do you think? R&R and send suggestions at ceig13@yahoo.com. 


	11. War Plan

Author's note: Most major characters belong to Capcom, rest are mine. Watch out for lines pirated (pardon the pun) from movies or television sets-I disclaim them, while I try to figure out where they came from.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Eleven: War Plan  
  
The morning had already been eventful-the recovery of the keys to El Cono and the next ruins, the siege of Zona 25, the battle with Glyde. Now, the van (miraculously intact) was cruising along the desolate pavement of Avenida Fonacier, one of the main thoroughfares of the city. They passed by the Plaza dela Republica, this time near the imposing Cathedral, and through the diplomatic quarter. This time, they went to the embassy gates.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" asked the Marine sentry, repeating it later in Spanish.  
  
"Cedric Burnley, ALPRA, and I bring the guys with me," the reporter responded, and the sentry looked inside.  
  
"Fine, get in," the leatherneck replied after looking around the passengers. "And change the van, for the love of God! This sure took a beating!"  
  
The van parked on the left, and was promptly checked by security personnel. As Tacio and Megaman helped the wounded Esteban out, Burnley and Roll got out what was left of the equipment. Soon, three men in suits and ties came out. One of them greeted the reporter.  
  
"Mr. Burnley," said the Ambassador in a dry tone, "welcome back. We missed you."  
  
"Same here, Greg," he replied, as though he knew him for years. "Hell, a lot happened since last week. Got me on my toes for most of the time."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why don't you rest here for a while? Barrell's in the library."  
  
"Sure. OK, kids, get those rears a-moving!"  
  
"Sure," replied Megaman, who then turned to Roll. "He knows the ambassador?"  
  
Roll matter-of-factly said, "He's Mr. Burnley's brother-in-law. Both of them worked in journalism school before the ambassador went to the State Department to work. Told me about this before we left the Flutter for the ruins."  
  
"I see," replied her younger companion.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Defense Ministry, not all was going well. Moran had just convened the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and had just finished the order of business for the day. The first thing that came into his mouth was...  
  
"That son of a gun! That Volnutt will end the conflict sooner than what we would want! All those people will slight the Armed Forces out in favor of that Althirian Digger! I want him stopped!"  
  
"But Señor General-en-Jefe," said the Army chief, "look at this as a positive development on our part. The rebels have lost some of their most potent divisions thanks to his effort, and only because he got rid of the robots that protected them. Who knows what will happen if-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT, EIGENMANN!" Moran shouted, and then calmed down a bit. "While their setbacks are welcome, he may defeat them before the election, which happens in six months time, and I will not allow their immediate defeat to result in ugly revelations about our operations! I will not be one to see the President pack his bags and leave Almaceda, and bring the rest of us with him!" He was seething with rage.  
  
"I don't know, General-en-Jefe Moran, if we delay their defeat, the Democrats will lose the elections to the Popular National Coalition," the head of the Gendarmerie spoke out. "They've been exposing our activities, and some of the liquidations have leaked out already through them."  
  
General Eigenmann looked at the police chief. "Now Santos, that would be very bad indeed. And if that young Althirian prevails, due credit will belong to him instead of our troops. I agree, Señor Ministro. He must be stopped." And with that, the session was concluded, and the five general officers left.  
  
"Hello, Linea Uno," the defense Minister said as he reached for the excom, "Señor Teisel Bonne, por favor."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at Cedric's office, the gang was watching television, watching the report they just made on the news network (cable services were restored). Burnley, meanwhile, was poring over the large map hanging on the wall. He had an erasable marker with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Megaman as the reporter was marking important sites on the map.  
  
"These are places where the other ruins are located, and nearby localities," he replied. "Zona 10 is near the Northern Fleet HQ, so it's partly safe, but as it is on an island, we have to fly to the damn place. Zonas 15 and 20 are on rebel territory, but as they don't have the keys, they have no idea how to get in. And of course, they couldn't get past El Cono's Central gate either."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Certainly not ask that burly buffoon Moran for help. He's a shady man, but controls the entire country by proxy. Thanks to the civil war, he's in his position as General-in-Chief and Defense Minister. He is rumored to have made secret contacts with the rebels, some of which being his former subordinates, and would sell them some arms. In turn, the rebels would spare him, his family, and some businesses of his friends. Romero's a nice, well-meaning fellow, and favors negotiation, but his presidency depends on Moran, and is powerless to stop the army's conduct in fear of a coup."  
  
"The embassy, then?"  
  
"Hell no. The last time they involved themselves here, they tried to start a peace initiative, the previous ambassador was assassinated by alleged FLNL hitmen at a town square in Ciudad Pelaez. Besides, the rebels hate us Althirian 'imperialist bourgeois capitalists' for our alleged subjugation of their country. It looks like we have only ourselves and some honest folk to depend on. And I'm not good at finding them."  
"But they'll come," Barrell joined in. "As long as we do what we can to improve conditions here, despite the fact that it just sucked us in due to engine problems, anything is possible."  
  
"I agree on that, ki-ki" Data concurred. "As far as I know, I'm sick of these people fighting for power. Makes me feel sorry for those in between."  
  
"Count me in to that remark, Gramps," added Roll. "Just look hard at the clouds, and the silver lining will be visible."  
  
Inspirational! But where will it land them? And what is Señor General-en- Jefe Moran doing calling Teisel Bonne? Find out on Chapter 12: Offshore Storm!  
  
P.S. What would you like the pirates and the Defense Minister to plan behind closed doors? Send suggestions at ceig13@yahoo.com. Winners will be credited! 


	12. Offshore Storm

Author's note: Long time no see, mi amigos! As usual, most characters are not mine, they're Capcom's, but I own the storyline. (Personally, I'm getting tired of the same old refrain.)  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Twelve: Offshore Storm  
  
"Here we are, Northern Fleet HQ, Bocanete," announced Burnley as he drove the van to a tall gate whose sentry was a squad of Marines. "After another round of checking we can go charter a boat to the island."  
  
"Funny," Roll stated, "no ships in a vital installation. Where could they be?"  
  
"Search me, Roll," Megaman replied. "And speaking of search, here come the guards." The squad leader approached them.  
  
"Señor, tu-" he began, only to stutter at the sight of its passengers. "Y-y-you again! I-i-i-i don't believe it! Que barbaridad!" he exclaimed as he picked up his communicator and called for the base commander for instructions.  
  
"He wants you in the base, now," was all the squad chief could say.  
  
"Does he know the two of you?" Roll asked Megaman.  
  
"He's the captain we met after defeating Tron Bonne at Yoceda," he replied. "Still shocked, I guess."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Teisel cleared his throat twice, and then told the ensemble of rebels, servbots, and birdbots, "We now attack the naval base at Bocanete, and if we take it, we'll be able to take the ruins offshore. Remember, if you see the blue jerk, that nosy reporter or any other nut who would try to stop you, it's shoot to kill. Any questions?"  
  
One hand went up. "Señor Teisel, that place is heavily fortified and has most of the Navy's strongest ships. How do we make sure they won't be meddling?"  
  
"Good question. Most of the ships have left, and if we act fast, by the time they return we will be entrenched, and we can sink their ships from the facility. Don't worry, those ships won't be coming anywhere near until we take Bocanete. Any others out there?" The place was silent.  
  
"OK then," he declared, "LET'S DO IT!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The reception of the base commander, a one-star commodore, had gone fine, but they were not allowed anywhere near the island. Now, as they tried to think of a way to get to the island...  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"SWEET LORD WHAT WAS THAT?" exclaimed Burnley as he looked onto an explosion at the ammunitions depot to their right. Draches sped from that direction to theirs. "My God they're gonna strafe us! Try firing at them, Megaman!" Machine gunfire and air defense fire was heard all throughout. The Commodore was barking commands to anyone in sight as he ran out of headquarters.  
  
"You! Try to do something! Don't just stand there, do something!" he barked at the party of six (including Data, Tacio and Esteban).  
  
"We're trying, but we can't shoot them down like this!" Megaman snapped. "Where in blazes do we go to?"  
  
"Fine, you can go to Zona 10. We have only a corvette, a submarines and two coastal defense missile boats, all berthed. Do what you want with them, just do something!"  
  
"You heard him," Burnley said to the rest, "To the quay! We can use one of them CDMB's over there! Let's bag down some reds!" They then headed to the quay nearby, boarding one of the missile boats."  
  
"Oh no, the engine's been taken out!" Roll exclaimed. "There! That other boat looks fine!"  
  
"Let's go for it, then," Megaman answered as they sped to the other CDMB. Megaman first got in, and checked out the place.  
  
"The engines are fine, and there are enough refractors to get this boat on, "Megaman said to his foster sister as she went in. "I think there are enough missiles, and there's also an anti-aircraft gun up on deck. Can you steer this thing?"  
  
"You betcha!" replied Roll. "I'll handle the land-based craft and ships, you fire on the Draches. Let's see what this old gal can do." The others boarded in as well, and Burnley checked another gun on the rear, while Tacio and Esteban manned the engines.  
  
"It's working," he said to himself, then approached Megaman. "Looks like you're on the top. Bring 'em down, will ya?"  
  
Without another word, the Digger nodded. The ship was going to sea.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to use my weapons-the AA gun's down," he said over the funnel. "Hope my weapons work."  
  
The chance to prove their worth came with two air gunships launching bombs from their nose barrels. Fortunately, these came down with a few rounds of homing missiles lobbed at them-the other gunships were tougher nuts to crack.  
  
"Roll!" he blurted, "Their armor's tougher than expected! Try using those anti-aircraft rockets!"  
  
"OK, I'm firing!" came the reply, followed by a volley of rockets, helping the digger blast some Draches away. "Megaman, torpedo boats starboard! We can ony be busy with one side a time!"  
  
"Gotcha!" was heard with missile and Buster fire, obliterating the topedo boats. He could hear Burnley firing curses and rounds of machine-gun fire on the torpedos headed to the ship. Many of the torpedoes were blasted off, some missed, few didn't.  
  
"Damnit! We've been hit! Is it still fine there, Roll?" he shouted.  
  
"Still stable!" she replied. "We have enough energy to try sink these pirates." A volley of missiles aiming on a platoon of enemy tanks followed, wiping them out, followed by another aimed at two enemy gunboats, sinking them. Megaman, meanwhile, was still blasting away at enemy aircraft, made difficult because most of the base's aircraft were grounded by the Defense Minister's orders, among other things. His exhaustion was getting the better of him.  
  
"They're too many! My patience and missile stocks are almost out!"  
  
"Me too, Megaman! Just hang on while I drive this thing somewhere more comfortable!" As Roll did this, another torpedo made its mark.  
  
"DIOS MI, SEÑOR BURNLEY, THEY'VE HIT US AGAIN!" shouted Tacio from his location. "ANOTHER ONE AND WE'RE TOSTADO!"  
  
"Don't make me think so, Tacio!" he responded. "Because if we die, we'll take some of these bastards with us!" As he said this, a huge explosion was heard. Not from their side. Not from the base. Not from the available ships.  
  
The frigate San Lorenzo had arrived. And unfortunately for the pirates and rebels, the frigate was too early.  
  
"This is the frigate San Lorenzo. Do not panic," the radio blurted. "We were forced to return due to problems in the galley, despite the fact we weren't authorized to do so. Don't worry, we'll take everything from here."  
  
"Are you sure? We're all outgunned here," announced Roll from the radio. "There aren't enough of us here, and even a single frigate won't make a difference."  
  
"We've called an SOS for other ships to come, and they've agreed. Another two corvettes from Carriende NB are coming," the frigate wired back. "As a matter of fact, they're on the horizon."  
  
"Yes! Did you hear that fellas, we'll be saved!" Burnley exclaimed, then later calming down. "While it's too early to tell, I can't help being confident."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"EEEK! Master Teisel, there's a navy ship on the harbor..." a servbot cried out before being interrupted by the pirate leader.  
  
"Of course there are navy ships on the harbor, Number 14!"  
  
"No, sir! One of the ships has returned! We've also detected two more headed this way, and with air support!  
  
"Impossible! Moran promised that he would hold off the ships until-"  
  
"Four o'clock, Señor Teisel, and it's quarter past that time," replied a rebel commander. "In addition, even if we secure the base and the island by then, General-en-Jefe Moran will send in the tanks once the blue boy and his friends are dead. He called up a while ago, but we said you were too busy ordering our forces to talk to you."  
  
Teisel looked dejected. That CDMB had bought enough time for the Northern Fleet to return. One ship was now bombarding what armor he had left, while some more ships that had come had capable air defense systems, decimating what was supposed to be the only advantage the pirates had-air superiority. And more government aircraft were coming. His moment of glory stolen, he decided to relay his final order.  
  
"I'm going to get Moran's hide for this, I REALLY WILL!" blurted Teisel after ordering retreat.  
  
So what now, adter the storm? Don't miss upcoming Chapter Thirteen: Isle of Awaiting Danger, headed soon! P.S. Any suggestions welcome! Send them as reviews or to ceig13@yahoo.com. 


	13. Isle of Awaiting Danger

Author's note: After a month-long hiatus (or so I think), I have returned from my retreat into my studies to continue with my series. Sorry I'm late, and same rules apply.  
  
Megaman Legends: The Lariozan Connection  
Chapter Thirteen: Isle of Awaiting Danger  
  
"Gracias, señorita y señores, for your bravery. You surely taught those rebels a lesson! We really thank you!" said General de Leon, commander of the brigade that relieved Bocanete, to the five-person crew of the missile boat. After shaking hands with them, the man departed.  
  
"Whew, that was exhausting!" was the first remark heard from the group, and its speaker was Megaman. "If I had to do that again I'd let those ships kill me."  
  
"Same here, sport," replied Burnley, the journalist in him awakened after he had put the soldier in him to sleep. "So now, what do we do? Shall we go on to that island over there, or do we sit in the bar in the neighboring town doing nothing but watch the mopping-up operations? Due to our efforts, I've been given some passes there. Gives us 50% discount on purchases."  
  
Megaman was apprehensive. "I don't believe we can spend the rest of the day..." were the only words he can muster before Roll cut into his speech, saying, "Don't worry, Megaman, we'll get there. Besides, we need to rest ourselves. With such a hectic fight we'll have no energy left when we get there now."  
  
And so they hurried off to the nearby town, which was a 5-minute drive from the base on their van. Along the way, Roll got thinking.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about, Roll?" asked the blue Digger. "Anything to be apprehensive about?"  
  
Roll was meditative. "Those guns the soldiers were carrying-I've seen them on Mr. Burnley's weapons magazines. Most of them are very dubious, they certainly don't look like Althirian-issued to me." Being attentive to detail was the trademark of an avid techie and a good spotter.  
  
"Guess you noticed it too, huh?" inquired Burnley. " AB-104 submachine guns. Foreign models. They're probably weapons those soldiers, er, 'confiscated' from dead or imprisoned rebels. But hey, not like those grunts don't receive Althirian aid far too much!"  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"With Moran at the helm of the armed forces, anything can happen. Secret dealings got him the defense portfolio, many would say, and Rodrigo is good at that. Coincidence them rebels intensified attacks on targets after-"  
  
A nearby APC was blown to smithereens. Reason: land mines left behind. Burnley just stopped the car, took a single picture from his minicam, and drove on to town carefully. The passengers were silent.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Damn, that could have been our bodies searing in the explosion," Megaman commented. "So that's, uhhh, what happened, huh, Mr. Burnley?"  
  
"Even worse, pal. At least that was an APC. Margaret was on a van," Burnley coldly replied as he gulped down his glass of lager (note: the bar served sparkling water to the two teenagers), then tried to smile. "Say, shouldn't you be going now? Your expedition can't wait." By the time, the crew began to leave for the naval base, where the CDMB was still berthed.  
  
After a meanwhile, the CDMB was ready, and Roll, who had brought in spotting devices onboard, sped for the island. After a brief 45 minutes, they landed on the island quay, where a detachment of marines was on standby.  
  
"Licencia, por favor," asked the lieutenant in charge of the platoon. "License for entry please."  
  
"Here, sir, Class A," he said. The lieutenant looked approvingly.  
  
"Ahh, fine. Up to you to find a way in, though. Those rebels couldn't blast through the gate, and I doubt it that you can."  
  
Megaman just said nothing as he entered the third key and went in.  
  
With the ruins opened, what secrets does the ruins of Zona 10 have to give out? The adventures on the Isle of Awaiting Danger continues with Chapter 14: Infiltration, coming soon!  
  
P.S. I'm waiting to hear from you. Send reviews and/or possible plots to ceig13@yahoo.com!  
  
P.P.S. Thanks to ravenf6 for giving me some hints. More power to thee, mi amigo! 


End file.
